Crossing Enemy Lines
by Elfinstyne
Summary: Bunchs of Episodes. But basically... Manny get's pregnant. Someone unexpected turns up. oh ya and I'm gonna be married to Aubreyjimmy lol jk
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the DeGrassi characters... don't sue! please ;(  
  
PG-13 for some violence, teen pregnancy and drug abuse.   
  
'Omigod! what just happened?' Manny said leaning over the sink staring at her reflection. 'Bed... Craig... omigod!' Then Manny fainted.   
  
Craig heard a loud thump and ran into the girl's washroom of DeGrassi High. He bent down, leaning over her... holding her hand as he yelled to Jimmy to go to Radditch and call 911.   
  
'Manny... Manny... please hold on...' Craig said between half sobs. 'Everything be all right manny... Just. Hold on.'  
  
'Craig. Tell me what happened. Now!' Radditch commanded suddenly appearing at the Girl's Entrance.  
  
'I heard a loud thump coming from the Girl's Washroom. And me and Jimmy came in here and saw Manny lying down...' Craig explained hastily.  
  
'Very well...' Radditch said frowning.  
  
Then Jimmy ran by saying that the Ambulance and stretcher has arrived.   
  
'Sir. We need you to come to the hospital to explain exactly what happened.' A police officer said to Craig.  
  
'O-ok...' Craig muttered running his fingers through his head.   
  
Then they're was a very awkward silence.  
  
'Will M-manny be a-alright?' Craig asked.  
  
'Yes... she has a bruise on her arm. But that's all. No signs of internal bleeding. Ya... I think she'll live.' The paramedic said.  
  
'Good...'  
  
TTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE  
  
SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
'So I was like, "That's no pig, that's Manny!' JT said making the whole cafeteria table burst out laughing.  
  
'Oh god JT! You're too much!' Paige said holding her stomach.   
  
'No but seriously... don't you think she has been getting... A little big around the stomach?' Jimmy asked.  
  
'Um... Jimmy. Since when do you notice things like that? Have you been staring at her stomach?' Hazel asked.  
  
'No. But... You know what happened yesterday. About how me and Craig found Manny unconscious on the Girl's Washroom's floor?'  
  
'Ya?' Hazel asked.  
  
'Well. I just think.' Jimmy drifted off.  
  
'What?' Paige asked impatiently.  
  
'That... She may be-.' Jimmy was caught off by the loud noise coming from the Café doors.   
  
Spinner stormed around the whole Café looking around for someone. He obviously saw his prey and marched straight to JT's table. Lifting JT up and pinning him against the wall.  
  
'Leave her alone!' Spinner said through gritted teeth.  
  
'Can't bre-breathe!' JT choked.  
  
'Spinner leave him alone!' Paige said trying to pry off Spinner hands from collapsing JT's windpipe.   
  
'I don't ever want to see you with Paige again! Or it'll be worse next time.' Then Spinner let go of JT and punched him in the stomach. Making JT vomit.   
  
'Oh JT are you alright?' Paige asked.  
  
'Come on! Let's get him to the nurse.' Jimmy said lifting him up, carrying him out the doors and to the nurse's office.  
  
=====================================================  
  
'Well. It seems Manuela is pregnant.' Dr. Coleman said looking at his papers.   
  
'But. She's a good girl Dr. She doesn't do stuff like that.' Ms. Santos said.  
  
'Well unless she was raped there's no other explanation.'  
  
'Manny,' Ms. Santos turned to look at the distraught Manny. 'Did you have sex or was raped?'  
  
'Yes.' Manny said looking at her feet.  
  
'Well which is it?'  
  
'I was raped.' Manny said now looking out of the window.   
  
'By whom?' Ms. Santos continued.  
  
'I don't know.' Manny said.  
  
'Aiyiyi! I let my guards down and my poor baby is getting raped!' Ms. Santos said bursting out into tears.   
  
Then Manny's mom ran out of the room.  
  
'You know manny.... I didn't see any signs of rape.' Dr. Coleman said smirking.   
  
'I wasn't.'  
  
'You shouldn't lie to your mom like that.'   
  
'My dad ran off with a 20 year-old girl and left my mom. I just can't do that to my mom...'  
  
'So who do you think did it?'  
  
'Craig.' Manny said before thinking what she just said.  
  
'Well you know I have to call your school and ask for Craig to take a paternity test.'  
  
'OK. But I just know its him.' 


	2. chapter 2

"Hey Teri!" Ashley and Paige yelled, running over to where Teri was standing. In front of the school. Mesmerized.  
  
"Teri...?" Ashley asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Teri said slowly and mystify ed. "I just can't believe Rick is gone..."  
  
A smile escaped Teri's face. "I-I'm just so gl-glad!" Teri said crying tears of joy.   
  
"Group hug!" Paige said. "You too Ash."  
  
"What the hell." Ashley said joining in.  
  
ttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee soooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg  
  
Manny walked down the halls. Looking nervous. Everyone was eying her suspiciously. Manny then walked up to JT.  
  
"Hey JT!" Manny said grinning at him.  
  
"Oh. Hey Manny." JT said digging through his locker.  
  
"Ya... so do you wanna go to the Semi-dance with me?" Manny asked.  
  
JT smiled to himself then chuckled, followed by a stern and serious face, "Why would I go to a dance with a... How should I put this? With a slut? Ya... I like that one!"  
  
"Jt..." Manny said looking sad.  
  
"N-n-n-n-no Manny! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you sleeping with all the guys you go out with. I'm sick of you ditching me for other guys! And, I'm sick of you. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet. I'm over you! Forever... I'm sorry Manny but... It's not gonna happen." With that JT slammed his locker and walked off leaving manny crying.  
  
Manny then dropped down onto the floor and leaned next to the lockers. Putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Can I help you? Oh so sweet, Manuela?" A voice came.  
  
"Leave me alone." Manny answered.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry I hurt you, seriously. But there was this girl who wouldn't keep me out of her sight. She was like in total control of me."   
  
"Sully... just get out of my face." Manny said sniffing.  
  
"No... just give me another chance!?" Sully said giving a puppy dog face. "pweez?"  
  
Then he brought her up and they hugged.  
  
"Did you really mean that?" Manny said.  
  
"Of course..." Sully said wiping away her tears with his thumb.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Paige... Paige... I see in your for coming future..." Teri said in a mystified voice. Moving her hand over her crystal ball. "You will meet a man. Dark curly hair... with deep blue eyes! He will, literally, sweep you off your feet... You will become madly in love with each other! Then- then. UGH!" Teri said grabbing to wards her temple.   
  
"Woah teri! I already met my man. Spinner. And are you OK?" Paige asked.  
  
"Teri, you look really pale." Ashley said putting her hand on Teri's shoulder.  
  
"I- I'm fine guys. Don't worry." Teri assured Paige and Ashley.   
  
"I can't believe your into that physic stuff again. It's waaaaaaay too creepy." Paige said getting up in her pajamas. "Anyways I'm going to bed. I must need my beauty sleep!" Paige said dramatically.  
  
"Whatever Paige." Ashley said. "Your gonna miss it when the boys come over."  
  
"What boys." Paige said waving her tooth brush at them. Spreading a grin.  
  
"You know. Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, the crew." Ashley said grinning.   
  
"Well then I'll stay!"  
  
I'm sorry that's all I can write today! Life is soooooooo he tic right now. Between going to Niagara Falls and doing my cross-country trip! UGGGGGGHhhhhhhhh! OK.   
  
Disclaimer:don't own nothing don't sue! 


	3. chapter 3

"DiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggDDDDDDooooooonnnnnnnngggggg!" Went Ashley's doorbell.  
  
"Paige go answer it." Ashley said absently watching a teen drama show on TV.   
  
"Fine, your royal Highness." Paige said grinning. When she answered the door she was dumbfounded when she said a incredibly hot guy with dark curly black hair that looked 5"11 feet tall.   
  
"Um... Hi." The mysterious guy said cautiously.   
  
"Wha- ih- ah- Hi?" Paige muttered.  
  
"Right... my good friend Gavin told me there was gonna be a party here...." He said eying Paige suspiciously. "Am I at the right house."  
  
"Paige! Your gonna let the cold air in." Ashley said walking to wards Paige, also noticing the hot guy.  
  
"Oh! Hey Miguel." Ashley said. Then turned her attention to Paige and smirked   
  
as Paige looked in awe at Miguel. "Come in."   
  
As Paige moved to sit on the couch she put her head in her hands.   
  
_I cant believe how stupid I am_! Paige thought.   
  
Eventually Craig, Spinner and Jimmy got to the party. It was one of those "nice" types of party's. Not like alcohol and drugs floating around just the typical Spin-the-bottle, 7-minutes in heaven, Twister type of party. But of course ONE of these people was eventually do something drastically wrong. And no, Ashley will not take Ex in the next part.  
  
Every one was sitting in a circle smiling and staring stupidly around at the consisting players for 7-minutes in heaven.   
  
"OK." Ashley said. "Paige, your turn."   
  
Paige took the booze bottle uncertainly and spun it. It went wild then slowed down. Paige bit her lip hoping it be Spinner but deep down inside she couldn't help but want it to land on Miguel either.   
  
As the bottle slowed down it stopped in front of Miguel. They're were several gasps and Spinner's face went red.   
  
Paige looked at Spinner. "Hun, if you don't want me to do this I won't."  
  
"No.." Spinner said smiling. "It's just a stupid game. Not like you have feelings for my cousin or anything..." Spinner said dropping his voice level and looking at the floor.   
  
"um.. OK." Paige said. She walked with Miguel into a fairly big closet. As they closed the door they started kissing each other hotly. Before long his hands were searching her everywhere it could find. Then literally jumping on Miguel they found they're way on the floor continuing their "treasure hunt".   
  
Meanwhile outside of the closet.   
  
"Hey man..." Jimmy said reassuringly to Spinner. "Paige wouldn't do that to you... I mean she's not Manny. She just doesn't attack guys like nobody's business and anyways she's not easy. The most that could happen is him going after HER."   
  
"Yeah well I hope not." Spinner said concentrating on looking at the floor.  
  
7 minutes passed.  
  
"Jeez what's taking them so long." Hazel said getting up and walking to wards the closet.   
  
Hazel opened the closet door and immediately turned away putting her hand over her eyes exposing the half-naked Paige and Miguel inside.   
  
This was way too much for Spinner. He ran straight out of the door and onto the street thinking his whole life was a mess. His cousin Miguel took everything from him... He was richer had a better girlfriend always attempted to steal his girlfriend.. Better looks. Just everything. As Spinner was thinking this he didn't know the jet black mustang heading straight for him. Spinner had no time to duck... he just stood there, blinded by the bright lights of the headlights. Looking at his whole life flash before his eyes. When his Mom left him at age 3... when his dad had to go into rehab for addiction to marijuana and cocaine at age 5... witnessing his sister being raped at age 10... beating JT just recently... and now losing Paige....   
  
Bang! Thump... the unconscious body of Spinner was sprawled out on the ground. The Mustang drunken-driver didn't even knew what hit him...   
  
========================================================  
  
"Ellie! What are you doing!" Marco said barging into Ellie's room as she was sniffing some powder white stuff.   
  
"I'm not doing anything." Ellie said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Ellie are you taking drugs!" Marco said outraged.   
  
"No! Why would I do a stupid think like that!" Ellie said back.  
  
"What is it then!" Marco said looking disgruntled.  
  
"It's sugar Marco! I was sniffing- shu-shug-" Ellie said before breaking down into sobs. Marco crossed the Room and held onto Ellie as she put her head into his shoulder.   
  
"Marco... it's- it's Sean! He's been really out of control lately!" Ellie said crying again.   
  
Marco looked into Ellie's eyes with great concern. "Ellie... what's happened." Marco said taking Ellie to her bed.  
  
Ellie sat down and began explaining all of what happened between her and Sean. Sean had been sneaking in drugs since Jay got him hooked on it and forced Ellie to take some too. Ellie first refused but he threatened that if she didn't he'd tell everyone about her little arm incident and that she was a suicidal freak. Ellie then refused again but he jerked her had onto the drugs and made her sniff.   
  
But just a couple of days ago he sexually assaulted her. Ellie didn't want to press charges because she knew that Sean was under a lot of pressure of him trying to be the first high school graduate in his family and his parents and Jay drugging him constantly.   
  
But then it became serious when he started hitting her intentionally. Ellie now had bruises all over her back and stomach. Sean had become a sick man now but Ellie hasn't seen that yet.  
  
"You need to get help." Marco said.  
  
"I have an appointment with the counselor." Ellie said.  
  
"No real help. Like going to a psychiatrist. Ellie, this isn't healthy." Marco pressed.  
  
"Ya but It's my fault Marco! don't you see!" Ellie said standing up. It's my fault that Sean's been getting mad! I've been telling him not to do any drugs and he gets mad! It's all my fault!" Ellie said breaking down again.   
  
"Ellie... Ellie..." Marco said soothingly.   
  
OK that's all for the week. I'll write more tomorrow. I'm trying to come up with what to write next. I mean I'm writing a krum/granger fanfic so... yeah you know! bye byes! 


	4. chapter 4

A/N I was at a wedding over the weekend so.... I'm back to post more! My granny should really get a computer.  
  
So... here goes nothing!  
  
Next day at school after the whole dellima....  
  
"So, Manny, are you getting that abortion?" Emma asked. (they got back together after she felt bad for manny)  
  
"Ya... I thought about it. I mean... I'm not capable of having a child right now and I want my kid to have a great future... once I'm older. Craig will just have to deal." Manny said confidently.  
  
"Does Craig know?" Emma arched her eyebrows.  
  
"No.... but I figure if he doesn't find out, he won't get mad..." Manny said drifting off.  
  
"You should tell him though. I mean he IS the father." Emma pressed on.  
  
"Ya but... you know his father right?" Manny asked.  
  
"Ya..." Emma said unsure.  
  
"Well, he dad had to go into that anger management program after that situation...."  
  
"Go on." Emma said interested.  
  
"Well, I don't want Craig to blow up at me like his dad did." Manny said quietly.  
  
"That's no reason to not tell him!" Emma said.  
  
"It's good enough for me. I mean he has to get some of those jeans or something'! I just don't wanna tell him, OK?" Manny said has a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm scared of how he'll react."  
  
"Manny..." Emma said hugging her. "But your gonna have to tell him eventually. He'll wonder why he had to take that blood sample."  
  
"Oh shit I forgot about that." Manny said.  
  
"Don't worry! If I know him like I know him he'll understand completely. Why wouldn't he?" Emma said. "Anyways he has no say in the matter. Your the one having the baby."  
  
"Your right."  
During the day at the hospital.  
  
"Great... now there's two of my friends in the hospital." Ash said depressed.  
  
"How can you even say that!" Paige yelled. "I was the one who he got mad at! And stop looking at the bad side. It could be worse!"  
  
"Whats worse then this?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Just shut your fucking mouth! My damn Hunny is in a coma! You don't understand!" Paige said.  
  
"O.... k..." Hazel said looking down.  
  
"Paige calm down." Ash said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why don't you just get outta my face! No one asked your opinion Miss I-Hate-Everything-In-My-Life!" Paige stormed running out of the hospital.  
  
Then a guy started running after her.  
  
"Slow down miss." the man said.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!" Paige said turning around.  
  
"Why are you so pissed? I mean he's the one that ran out." the guy said.  
  
"Miguel, don't you even start." Paige said holding in her anger.  
  
"Hey! He's my cousin, OK! It's not my fault he ran out." He said.  
  
"No. It's OUR fault. You know what? I don't EVER wanna see your face in my life!" Paige said.  
  
"Well you were all up on it last night..." Miguel said smirking.  
  
Paige gasped and smacked Miguel across the face. He grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Don't-you-ever-hit-me-again." He said backing away, followed by a back hand to the face.  
  
"Get away from me..." Paige pleaded.  
  
"This isn't the last you'll see of me. No girl, I swear to God, will hit me and get away with it!" he said. (a/n I know it sounds corny!)  
  
"marco... whats up?" Dylan asked concerned as he and Marco walked the halls of degrassi.  
  
"Nothing... It's just Ellie." Marco said looking down.  
  
"Well What's wrong with her?" Dylan asked.  
  
"She's hooked on herion..." Marco said.  
  
"We have to do something.. I mean, she could die."  
  
"That's what I told her, but she's hard headed, ya know?"  
  
"Whose been doing this to her?"  
  
"Sean."  
  
Dylan's face got red and he skidded off in another direction. "Dylan!" Marco yelled after him.  
  
Dylan ran up to Sean and started brutally beating Sean up. Jay pulled Dylan away and started fighting. The continuing beating went on for a few minutes until Mr. Simpson came breaking them apart and giving them 2 months worth of detention  
  
if you heard the rumors... this is how my version will go of why Dylan get 'beat up'  
  
At lunch.  
  
"Dylan! Why did you beat up Sean!" Ellie said storming over to Dylan and Marco's table.  
  
"He had you addicted to heroin!" Dylan said back.  
  
"Who told- Marco? I- I can't believe this! Marco, we- I will never talk to you again! Bye Marco!"  
  
"um... Craig." Manny asked as she sat next to Craig on a bench.  
  
"Manny, you must be mistaken, I don't like you anymore, unless you didn't get the memo." Craig started.  
  
"Craig."  
  
"Look, you ruined everything! My life, Ashley, just go to hell Manny. No one likes you! And the only reason JT likes you is that he thinks he can get some."  
  
"Craig I need to tell you something..." manny said tears dripping down her face.  
  
"NO! you've said enough.. just leave me alone. I'm sure Sully needs you now." Craig said indicating Sully looking through a screen window.  
  
"Craig! I'm pregnant OK!" Manny said hustling off.  
  
OKOK OK I know it's been along time.. and this chapter went in 3 different direction but I didn't want to do any cliff hangers even though if I did I would get more reviews :/ 


End file.
